Eisenhans
by LauraD1987
Summary: [Nick/Juliette] No Nadalind! This is an AU rewrite of 'Iron Hans'


**Disclaimer: All characters and basic concepts used in this story are the property of their respective owners. I own nothing; they are used solely for entertainment purposes. Any copyright infringement is not intended or implied.**

 _Credit: A special thanks goes to unicornball—without you it would not have been possible. Thank you for always standing behind me; for everything you do for me :)_

 _ **Note:** Okay, here we are again. And, I have made a decision – I won't write for Nadalind anymore! Don't get me wrong - I like Nick as well as Adalind as characters but not together anymore. As friends, yes, I would not rule it out but no more as a couple. _

_This is an AU rewrite of 'Iron Hans' (in german: Eisenhans)._

Nick and Adalind were almost out of the police station when they saw Juliette come towards them. Nick swallowed, and looked straight in her eyes. That was very very bad, Nick could only admit.

"Juliette..."

"So it's true," Juliette said, looking between them with contempt. "You really are gonna have a baby. Well, congratulations." She turned to look at Adalind, "I should've finished you off when I had the chance," she said lowly.

Adalind took a step the side to subtly hide behind Nick. "Keep her away from me, Nick."

"Well, don't you two make a cute couple," Juliette said with a sneer.

"Juliette, you know how this happened."

"I sure do. Adalind told me it was a real whopper."

Wu and Hank edged into the hallway, warily looking at the spectacle.

"Juliette, listen to me," Nick said, stepping closer and lowering his voice. "I came here because I have a way to help you."

"I've had enough of your help," Juliette said coldly.

"Nothing's gonna happen here. I'm sorry, Juliette, but you have to leave."

"Really, Nick? _That's_ what I have to do? Let me tell you what I'm going to do. I'm going to rip this little bitch's throat out."

"You are in a police station!"

"I am in hell, Nick!" Juliette shouted back. "And it is time she went there with me," she said, stepping towards Adalind with a baleful glare.

"No matter what you think about her, the child is innocent."

Renard and a few other officers were looking on now, but all kept quiet.

"You mean _your_ child?" Juliette's tone practically dripped with contempt.

"Juliette—" Nick started.

"No child of hers is innocent," Juliette said and went for Adalind again.

Nick grabbed Juliette's arm, holding her back. "Don't."

"You're choosing her over me," Juliette accused, eyes narrowing.

Nick shook his head. "That's not what I'm doing."

"Then get out of my way."

Wu stepped closer, hand on his gun and eyes on Juliette but speaking to Nick. "Hey. Everything okay here, Nick?"

"Yeah," Nick said tersely, angling his head towards Wu slightly. "We're just working something out. Can you please watch Adalind? I need to talk to Juliette." He didn't let go of Juliette's arm.

"What's the hell is still left to talk about Nick?" Juliette demanded, trying to shake his hand off. But he keep a firm hold on her arm.

"Someone— Wu, Hank—take Adalind. I'm going to talk to Juliette. Now," he said as he started walking, taking Juliette with him. Nick was sure if she really wanted to shake off his grip, he wouldn't have any chance to keep her like that but she didn't, she just followed along.

Juliette was focused on Adalind, giving her a baleful glare even ase she followed Nick out of the room.

xxx

Nick urged Juliette ahead of him inside the interrogation room and closed the door.

"Nick? What is this supposed to be?" She sighed and looked him straight in the eyes. "You have shown me you don't want anything from me anymore. You didn't even kiss me when I wanted to kiss you when I was woged. So what is it now?"

"Juliette, please, I needed to get a clear head," Nick said apologetically. "And I was just... disappointed to see that you suffered because I'd gotten the chance to be a Grimm again. It had nothing to do with you—rather, it was me. I needed to get used to the new you. And I didn't want to hurt you. I just— I needed to get some fresh air after you showed me the change..."

"Changes, yes," Juliette said tersely. "And now we're back to Adalind and your baby."

Nick sighed softly and dropped his head. "Juliette..."

"I know how this happened but it doesn't mean I'm glad about it, okay?" Juliette said, face twisting up in disgust. "She pretended to be me, she looked like me when she got pregnant with _your_ child. And then, she had to tell me it was a 'real whopper'. How should I react any differently than to rip that little bitch's throat out?! I was always her favorite victim and now the tables have turned."

Juliette went to open the door and leave the room, but Nick stood in front of the door.

"I'm sorry, Juliette, but I can't let you do it. I'm really sorry for what happened to you. And I meant what I said; I feel guilty for everything you went through. But I can't allow you to ruin your life even more—"

Juliette cut him off with a mocking laugh. "I'm not sure if you've noticed, but it's already too late for that."

"Do you really want to be arrested for murdering Adalind and the baby?"

Juliette shrugged blithely. "I have nothing more to lose."

"Please, stop it," Nick said softly. "I know you're angry, and that I'm the reason for it, but please, Juliette. Stop it as long as you can. I know you still have issues with Adalind, and I'm fully behind you on that matter, but the baby is innocent. Please don't do anything what you will regret later. I still love you and will not allow you to hurt yourself. I can not and I will not accept it. It doesn't matter what I need to do, but I will not allow it."

Juliette looked him in the eyes, eyes shiny with tears. She looked away a moment when a few tears fell from her eyes. "I still love you, too, and I know what you mean but... I'm not going to take that! _She_ is the reason why I'm a Hexenbiest! And my transformation is the reason why we separated. So, yeah— I totally blame her for everything and I'm not going to take that!"

"I know what you mean," Nick said, nodding. "I'm not going to take that either. But I can't do anything to her right now. I still can't yell at her now since she is pregnant with my child." He sighed. "I just found out in Renard's office that she was pregnant. Up until then, I had absolutely no idea about the baby. " He looked at her. "When you told us what'd happened... we wanted to go to Rosalee. But you need to believe me, Juliette. I really had no idea that something like this would happen."

"I just came here because some guy told me that Adalind was pregnant with your child and I needed to see it with my own eyes," Juliette said. "I didn't want to believe it at first but it turned out to be true."

Nick just nodded, shifting on his feet. The silence was thick and uncomfortable before he finally broke it. "What should we do now?"

"I have no idea," Juliette admitted. She dipped her head, thinking, for a moment. "Maybe it's better if you take Adalind to Rosalee and Monroe's. And we'll meet later at home."

"Why don't you come with me?"

Juliette looked at Nick in disbelief. "You really want me to rip the little bitch's throat out, don't you?"

Nick gave her a stern look. "No, I don't. Just. Come with us and maybe Rosalee will have a way to help you. Maybe there is something left that Henrietta didn't know about."

Juliette stared at him, considering. He looked like he was moments away from begging... She sighed and slowly nodded once. "Fine. Promise me you'll keep her away from me. If not, I can't promise you anything.

"Okay," Nick said, nodding his understanding. "Let's go."

 **The end.**


End file.
